supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Enge
"'''This is a potion to subdue your soul, be touched by it and it will make you lost. Reducing you to a mindless, tormented husk. So please, try me." Regina to her Father.' = Year 990 = Regina is born to Prince Henry, the son of a wealthy king named Xavier, and Cora, the daughter of a poor miller. Cora comes into power by learning to spin straw into gold under Rumplestiltskin's instruction, which makes the kingdom rich and garners a marriage proposal from Prince Henry. When her daughter is born, Cora names her Anastasia, who she proclaims will become queen one day. Some years after this, Anastasia is now a young child. In her mother's study, she is playing with her doll Isabella, when Cora walks in. Anastasia invites her to play, but Cora declines, saying she is too busy. When the girl points out that her mother never has time to play, Cora reminds Anastasia of the story she once told her about her own childhood, in which she worked in the mill all day and learned to depend on only herself. After locking a box away in a drawer, Cora leaves the room, promising to see her daughter at dinner later. Anastasia notices her mother forgot to remove the key from the drawer, and she curiously opens it to see an intricate box. Not knowing the box is sealed with blood magic, she unlocks it just by touching it and finds Cora's wand inside. Anastasia uses the wand on her doll, but the magic backfires onto her, knocking her unconscious. Upon finding her daughter in this state, Cora realizes the only magic that can heal Regina now is from someone who is close to her and who hasn't harmed her. From Oz, Cora returns home with Anastasia's older half-sister, Zelena. Without receiving any instruction on how to cure Anastasia, Zelena effortlessly channels her magic into the unconscious girl, because of her deep desire to use her powers for good. Shortly after waking up, Anastasia meets Zelena for the first time. The two become fast friends, and one morning, Anastasia sneaks out of bed to play dress-up with Zelena. When Anastasia pulls out a necklace from the drawer, Zelena sees the box and unlocks it, causing Anastasia to suspect they are related. They ask Cora, who admits the girls are siblings, with Anastasia hopeful about being a family with Zelena. Cora chides Anastasia for this, as she believes her daughter should depend on herself only, and if people find out about Zelena, everything she's worked towards for Anastasia's sake will be undone. On Cora's orders, guards take Zelena away as she and Anastasia hold onto each other until the two are pried apart. Anastasia vows to Zelena that they will always be sisters no matter what and that she will find her again, but Cora ensures this never happens, by having both girls take a potion to forget each other. After several more years, Anastasia gains a fondness for horseback riding and owns a beloved horse she names Rocinante. While riding one day, she meets the stableboy Daniel for the first time. They fall in love, but the relationship remains secret since Cora has high expectations for her. At some point, Daniel tells her about his brother, William, who left a long time ago for a faraway realm. On her home estate, Anastasia gives a riding demonstration to her father, who praises her riding skills, while Cora openly criticizes her for not using a saddle and the fact she is still unmarried. Daniel approaches to offer a saddle, but an upset Anastasia snaps at him in refusal and begins walking off when Cora magically levitates her into the air. Terrified at her mother's magic, Anastasia promises to be good, to which Cora finally lets her go. Meeting Daniel in the stables later, she apologizes for treating him badly earlier. The couple then make up with a kiss. Cora, setting her sights on installing Anastasia as King Leopold's queen, purposefully sets up a riding session with Rocinante for her and then tells her. Busy reading a book, Anastasia distractedly thanks Cora and later heads out to the stables, where she and Daniel have a rendezvous. He suggests they have a romantic outing at Firefly Hill, but she can't since Cora is expecting her for afternoon tea later. They talk about their love, which continues to be a secret since her mother wants her to marry well. Anastasia alludes to Cora's magic being very strong, though Daniel believes their true love for each other is the most powerful magic of all. As they lean in to kiss, both hear a scream from a young girl on a runaway horse. Unknown to them, this girl is Snow White, King Leopold's daughter, whose horse Cora had intentionally startled in order for Anastasia to rescue her. Acting quickly, Anastasia catches up to the girl's horse with Rocinante and pulls her to safety. King Leopold, as Cora wished for, is so impressed by Anastasia's feat that he proposes to her. Speechless, she looks to her father for help, but he says nothing as Cora accepts on her behalf. Running to Daniel, Anastasia begs him to take her away. He agrees by giving her a ring, and as they kiss, Snow White witnesses them and runs away. Anastasia catches up to the princess, explaining she cannot marry her father because the love she and Daniel have is true love. She then swears Snow White into secrecy about the relationship. The girl, however, later confesses everything to Cora in a misguided attempt to keep Anastasia from losing her mother as she did with hers. On the night she and Daniel prepare to leave, Cora blocks them from going. While Cora is furious her daughter is giving up everything for a mere stable-boy, Anastasia attests he makes her truly happy. Cora finally relents, seemingly coming to an understanding, and she reconciles with Anastasia. Daniel, sympathetic to Cora's parental role, expresses gratitude for allowing her daughter's happiness. Cora, taking it upon herself to do what she believes is best for Anastasia, rips out Daniel's heart and crushes it. In horror, Anastasia cradles Daniel's body and weeps in despair as her mother insists true happiness comes from the power she will have as the future queen. Sometime after this, a stoic Anastasia has a wedding dress fitting when Snow White mentions Cora is a good mother for understanding her and Daniel's love for each other. When questioned, Snow White hesitantly admits telling Cora about Daniel due to her fear that Anastasia would lose her mother as she herself had. Turning away from the girl, Anastasia reacts in shock, but she regains calm to spare Snow White's feelings. Anastasia lies, saying Daniel ran away, but that she is happy to marry King Leopold and become her stepmother. Once Snow White exits, Cora praises Anastasia credit for living up to her expectations. Suspiciously, Anastasia questions her mother about purposely causing the princess' horse to run wild so she would save her and gain King Leopold's attention, but Cora claims she had nothing to do with it. Walking off, Anastasia's expression contorts into anger as she expresses regrets over not letting Snow White die on her horse. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Anastasia possesses many powers and is able to utilize strong demonic power. This ability not only grants her great strength and control over numerous variations of Evil Force abilities, but also allows them to overwhelm weaker Evil force users, and beat demons as well as rival that of powerful demonic entitiess * 'Orb summoning':'' Anastasia can summon orbs for various purposes. She has dark grey ones that generate a force field to protect her from attacks or that she can fire at an enemy. She has smaller white ones that can fire white energy needles. * ''Electricity manipulation: Anastasia is capable of sending lightning from the sky at an enemy * 'Lava manipulation':'' Anastasia displayed the abillity to summon dragons made of lava that can spit fireballs. * ''Stone manipulation:'' Anastasia can summon meteors to rain down from the sky or to hurl large boulders at her enemy. * Conjuration - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. * Heart-ripping - Ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes. * Immortality - Eternal unaging life. Can only be killed by erasing them from existence with the Olympian Crystal. * Magical Immobilization - Ability to magically immobilize something or someone. * Pyrokinesis - Ability to conjure and control fire. * Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects or other people/animals. * Teleportation - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. * World-crossing - Ability to travel between worlds at will. *